Lost and Found
by kikaykutte
Summary: What do you have to lose to find love? Losing an art piece and finding love. Find out what Pia, a regular working girl, gets when her lost drawing is found by her admired idol.
1. The Show

LOST & FOUND  
  
Author's notes: The Character Kyle is a gal.  
  
Ch. 1- The Show  
  
Island in the Sun played on Pia's mobile phone. She rushed to open her spacious backpack and answered her ringing phone.   
  
"Hello?" Pia answered as she looked at the time on her pink pop swatch. It was 11:18 a.m., and it was almost time for the MTV event held at the galleria.  
  
"At the park again? Go to the galleria now! The people are piling up! Pixie's here and I already called Kate. The crowd's been moving around too much and we're getting squished!!! Hurry up okay?" The call came from Pia's zany, but considerate friend, Kyle. Kyle was saving space for her little sister, Kate, and her 'partner in crime' friend, Pia.   
  
"Oops, slipped out of my head. Don't worry I'll be there in 5 minutes! Okay? I'll be on my way" Pia replied as she slipped her MTV notebook, Japanese manga, and fashion and cooking magazines into her backpack.  
  
She finished packing up and grabbed her black jansport and ran down the streets of Singapore, and tried to get to the event as soon as possible. She reached the wide entrance of the three-floored building. MTV was hosting a show for the grand opening of the brand new galleria. The two main hosts were the two famous MTV VJs, Donita and Utt.   
  
Kyle and Pixie were way in the front of the stage. They were waiting for Pia and Kate to arrive. Pia, Kyle, Pixie, and Kate were four crazed and die-hard fans of VJ Utt. They all loved the VJ for his dynamic and down-to-earth personality.  
  
Pia jammed through the huge crowd. She was near the front when some people started shoving. Pia of course got shoved, but she quickly caught her balance. The force made Pia's 'always on' reading glasses to come off. Luckily, she got a hold of it and put it back on.   
  
She could see Kyle and Pixie up at the front, but as soon as she started moving towards them; someone stepped on her big toe. She yelped and clenched her braced teeth. Kyle looked back and saw her friend in pain. Kyle told Pixie to save her place as she struggled against the crowd and helped out Pia. When both of them got to the front, Pixie gave Pia something packaged in brown paper.   
  
"Pia, I drew a masterpiece for you. I haven't finished it yet; I only drew your hair and eyes. But don't worry. I'll get it done. Whenever I visit you I'll work on it little by little and so on…" Pixie handed Pia a poster board wrapped in brown paper. Pia peeked inside and saw a drawing of Utt and herself. She doesn't even know the guy and she has a picture drawn with him. Then she noticed something different about the unfinished picture. She looked different; not because of her unfinished face, but because in the picture, her hair was down and she wasn't wearing her 'always on' reading glasses.   
  
Of all of the four girls, Pixie was the most creative and artistic one. She was also the witty and most comical of the four. Though all of them were comical, Pixie was always the one who made the silliest jokes that made everyone piss in their pants. Pia on the other hand was the complicated, yet most easy going of the four. She wasn't such a worrier and depended on God for her daily strength. Kyle was the mom of the group; everyone always runs to her for advice and comments and such things. She always made sure that everything was okay, from daily needs to emotional problems. Kate was the youngest and the baby of the group. She always looked up to her big sisters, but she also had a uniqueness that sure impressed the other four of the group of friends.   
  
The light started to fade as Pia put the poster back in its wrapper. Kate came as soon as the music started playing. The light turned from white to purple, then to green, then to blue. The music got louder and fog started rising on the stage. Then VJ Donita and VJ Utt came out of the fog and the lights became its original color again. Everyone started screaming. It was Pia's first time to see VJ Utt in person. She was so excited, that she started jumping up and down, and started screaming at the top of her lungs.   
  
The show was quite long and went on until sunset. Many fanatics got tons of freebies, and many had the chance to meet VJ Donita and VJ Utt. Pia and her friends got Donita and Utt's autograph. They also managed to take a big group picture with the two VJs. The show was so much fun! Pia couldn't stop talking about it. While they browsed around the new galleria, she kept on talking about how Utt looked super cute. She was basically really happy, or just really hyper. Her friends were die-hard fans of Utt too, but Pia was the most dedicated from all of them. While they were walking around, they saw this new store called the official MTV shop. There was tons of Utt merchandise. The shop was crowded with girls and guys. Pia squeezed through the crowd and managed to get to the Utt section of the store. Pia came out of the store with two big bags full of Utt merchandise. They continued to browse around the new galleria, which was very spacious and modern. The shops had their own unique styles and designs. Giordano had its usual style, chic and classy. Some stores only had basic interior designs but had very lively banners. A lot of the stores were very bubbly and full of life. All of the stores were so exceptional and unique, it's own matchless designs and merchandise just lures you in. It was already late at night and most of the stores were closing, so Pia and the gang decided to head home.  
  
*  
  
The official MTV store had the colors of the MTV most wanted set. Blue, pink and yellow bordered the walls and shelves, and the floors had an MTV design made with tiles. All sorts of MTV merchandise filled the multicolored shelves, and colorful ribbon and strings hung from the plain colored ceiling.   
  
The MTV depot was about to close; just then Utt and Donita knocked on the glass doors. They reached the store just in time. The manager welcomed both of them and insisted that they look around the store; and so they did. Utt was surprised to see so much of his merchandise bought in just one day. Donita's merchandise was also sold out. As both VJs browsed around and chatted, the female manager of the store asked Utt a question.  
  
"Excuse me, VJ Utt? I was wondering if you recognize this drawing and possibly if it's yours?"  
  
Utt replied, "Nope. Maybe someone accidentally forgot it here."   
  
Utt looked at the pencil-sketched drawing and noticed that it was unfinished.   
  
"Maybe." said the manager.  
  
"It sure looks pretty doesn't it? Whoever drew is really good. The girl in the picture…do you know her?" Donita smiled.  
  
"Nope. No idea that is." Replied Utt.  
  
"She has real pretty eyes." Donita looked at Utt and jokingly fluttered her eyes at him.  
  
"Well, I won't take it; though it's real pretty. The owner might come back for it. But save it for me if no one claims it okay?" and once again Utt smiled his utterly charming smile and made the store employees drool over him.  
  
The manager gladly agreed and kept the drawing in the back room. 


	2. Drawing Conclusions

LOST & FOUND  
  
Ch.2 – Drawing Conclusions  
  
Pia opened the door to her two-bedroom apartment.   
  
"See you tomorrow!" said Kyle. Kate waved goodbye across the hall.  
  
"Yeah, don't forget t-uh! Forget? I forgot Pixie's drawing at the Galleria! I have to go run and get it!" gasped Pia. She hit her forehead and instantly grabbed her black purse and headed down the stairs.  
  
Pia ran down the stairs quickly. Kyle immediately ran after her. Pia was about to run out to the narrow street and find a taxi ASAP, but Kyle managed to stop her.   
  
"You won't find a taxi now! Go tomorrow morning. I'll even come with you if you want me to. I want to go to the galleria anyway," Kyle persuaded Pia.  
  
"Argh! I'm so stupid! I lost the damn picture the first day I get it!" Pia hit her head against her apartment door and went inside her sky blue painted apartment. Pia slammed her white apartment door so hard that it felt like the walls of the apartment moved. The halls of the two-unit apartment building became empty. Then, screaming from Pia's apartment became louder and louder.  
  
  
  
Pia's loud alarm clock rang. It was 7:45 in the morning. Pia opened her windows and let the cold air in. The skies were still shaded and the sun hadn't fully risen yet. Pia rubbed her eyes and tried to open them completely. Pia didn't get much sleep because she kept on wondering about where the drawing could be. She jumped out of her blue themed bed, fixed her light comforter and fluffy pillows, and ran to the bathroom. She put her jeans and navy blue top on, and grabbed a light jacket on the way out. She was ready to go hunt for her drawing at the galleria. She banged on Kyle's apartment door, hoping that Kyle would be awake, or that she will be awaken by her loud knock. Pia stood outside Kyle's apartment, impatiently looking at her clock every two minutes.  
  
Kyle opened the door in her baby blue pajamas,  
  
"Ew…morning breath!" said Pia with comical look.  
  
"Whoops sorry!" Kyle covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Can you take in charge of the shop today? I think it'll be better if you stay here, and I look for the drawing…"   
  
"Sure. When will you be back?"  
  
"Uh…I don't think I'll be back until the evening. So can you take in charge of the shop? Please. Thanks!" Pia ran down the stairs, went out from her street to the main road and looked for a taxi. The morning rush hour was starting and she didn't want to be caught in it.  
  
"Do you know where the new galleria's located?"  
  
The taxi driver nodded, and then Pia got inside. The taxi was warm and uncomfortable. The color of the seat was colored so dark; it made Pia feel scared and uneasy.   
  
As soon as Pia saw the galleria she couldn't help moving. She couldn't keep herself still, she just wanted to jump out and go on her search.  
  
"Thanks!" Pia jammed out of the yellow colored taxi and ran to the galleria entrance. It was 8:30 in the morning. Pia was panting when she arrived at the galleria access. The galleria wasn't going to open until it 9:00 in the morning. Pia, who hadn't eaten her breakfast, walked to the house of her good friend, Pixie. Pixie didn't live so far from the galleria so Pia decided to take a walk to her place.  
  
Pia took a deep breath and rang Pixie's doorbell. Pixie answered with her hair all up and messy.   
  
"Hey… why aren't you at your store? You're supposed to open it like in ten minutes." Pixie looked at her wall clock as she greeted her friend.  
  
"Can I come in? I am sooooo sorry!" Pia said while she wheezed out air.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I lost your masterpiece!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot it at the galleria and I went to go look for it right now, but unfortunately I was too early so I decided to come over, and well, tell you about it. I'm really super sorry!"  
  
"You lost it? What?" Pixie gave a chuckle, "Nah…it's okay. It wasn't finished anyway, so it's ok. I'll just draw you a new one, but not now…I'm working on a new advertisement project. So I'm pretty busy."  
  
"Really? You're just so considerate! I'm really really sorry! That picture meant a whole lot to me too, but unfortunately…I lost it somewhere in the galleria! Stupid huh?"  
  
Pixie just laughed, smiled at her and offered her some bagels and cream cheese for breakfast. After breakfast, Pia asked Pixie to tag along with her drawing hunt. She still felt bad losing her friend's gift to her, but she couldn't do anything but try to find it. She tried to keep her hopes up, but just the actual thought of losing the drawing made her feel even more stressed.  
  
They got to the galleria at 9:30 AM. The mall wasn't as crowded as the night before. It was probably because it was a weekday morning and everyone was still at work. Pia and Pixie ran to the stores that they visited the night before. The last store they went into was the Official MTV store. As they came in they both paused and gasped as if a mad man was chasing them.   
  
"Excuse me, can I ask you a question?" Pia asked the person behind the desk.  
  
"Sure, go ahead. Are you here to find merchandise or something?" replied the shop employee. She wore a white polo shirt that had logo advertising "MTV ASIA."   
  
"Uh, not really. I'm looking for a brown package about this big?" Pia indicated the package's size to the employee.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry miss. I believe I haven't seen it."  
  
"Oh, it's okay. Thanks anyway." Pia left the store looking extremely cheerless.  
  
"It's okay Pia. Don't worry too much! - Don't worry, be happy! - C'mon, cheer up! I can make you a new drawing right away if you feel that bad about it." Pixie hoped the her proposal would cheer Pia up.  
  
"No. It's okay. I just feel bad for being irresponsible. Losing it the day you gave it to me, and now you're offering to make me a new one when I had just lost the one that you gave me. This is just sad."  
  
"Forget about it!" Pixie had tried cheering her depressed friend once again, "Well, since we're at the mall already we can go shop around. We did miss a lot of stores last night! I mean it was jam-packed and the lines were super long!"  
  
"But I'm tired, and don't you have work to do?"  
  
"Hey, don't you worry about me. I've got my own schedule…you just relax!" Pixie pinched Pia's cheeks and tried to make her smile, but still, nothing came out.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I'm out of my mind right now."  
  
"I guess so…" Pixie suddenly grabbed Pia by the arm and persuaded her to browse around. Pia felt so guilty about losing her friend's present, so she just agreed to her friend's wishes. While walking around she drew her conclusions about the drawing, and finally let it go.   
  
Pia sadly thought, 'If it's meant to be lost, then it's meant to be lost.'  
  
They spent the day walking around. It became dinnertime and Pia invited Pixie to go have dinner at her place. On their way out, they found some information about vacant shop spaces. Pia was interested and decided to inquire about these vacant spaces. She decided that this was an opportunity to branch out her coffee/bubble teashop.   
  
  
  
Late afternoon…  
  
Utt and a friend of his dropped by the MTV shop. The employee gasped and was surprised to see Utt come in to the store. Utt took off his cap stroked his hair back and put his cap back on. He gave the employee his warmest smile.   
  
"Hey, is your manager here?" Utt kindly asked.  
  
"Sorry, but she didn't come in today. Do you need anything?" replied the excited employee.  
  
"Uh, can you check if there's a brown package in the back?"  
  
"Sure. I'll go check it right now, it'll be quick." The employee hurried to the storage room and quickly looked for the brown package Utt had asked for.  
  
While the employee searched for the item in the back, Utt's friend, Jay, asked where the package came from and what it contained.  
  
"What's in the package? Did someone give you a present or something?" Jay eagerly asked.  
  
"Uh, no it's just a little something that someone left. I told the store manager to keep it for me if no one came back for it. If no one asked for it today, I'm gonna keep it."  
  
"Oh. I see, I see." Jay was curious about this certain package; he was very excited to see its contents for some reason.   
  
The employee came back from the storage room with a huge brown package.  
  
"This is it, right?" The employee smiled fully and gave the package to Utt, "Here you go."  
  
"Did anyone happen to ask for this package today?" Utt asked.  
  
The employee shook her head, "Uhm, no not really."  
  
"Okay, well I guess I'll take it. Tell your manager, thanks."  
  
Utt agreed and took the package with him. Jay couldn't wait to see what was inside the huge brown envelope.   
  
They left the galleria and decided to head to Utt's house and hang out for the rest of the night.   
  
Utt got his keys to his condominium and opened the door. As soon as they got in the living room, Jay grabbed the package like a kid and started opening it.  
  
"Whoa. Man, you seem so desperate to take a look at it. I'm telling you it's nothing big!" Utt said with an unexpected expression.  
  
"What is it? Have you seen it before?" Jay asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, trust me I don't think it's anything YOU should be so excited about."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Nothing…just open the package and take a look at it if you want to see it!"  
  
Jay took the poster board out and turned it around so it would face him. He was amazed by the actual drawing, but was also bothered to see it unfinished.  
  
"It's real nice, but it's sad to see it incomplete. Whoever the girl is, whoa! She must be real hot! I mean just by looking at her eyes and hair…even if the picture's incomplete she's still pretty. And man if she drew this…I would totally date her, talented and pretty? Picture Perfect!" Jay just admired the drawing and scrutinized it for a while.   
  
"Dude do you think she can draw me Titanic-Rose style?"  
  
Utt hit his friend's head with a pillow from his white colored couch.  
  
"You're some dreamer. I don't even know the girl."   
  
"But I do agree, she is something, picture perfect." Utt replied as he looked at the drawing and noticed something about the girl's eyes. They were some sweet and loving eyes. Somehow he felt like he's seen her before. 


	3. The Branch

Author's notes: – Kate, Kyle's sister, worked at Pia's shop; Pia's shop was located on the first level of Pia's house; which was a two unit apartment…more like a duplex home –  
  
LOST & FOUND  
  
Ch.3 – The Branch  
  
Utt became anticipated about the girl in the picture. He seemed so interested in finding her, but he had more important things to do than find someone who he totally didn't know. His friend's exaggeration got him thinking about the girl in the picture the rest of the night.   
  
"It won't kill me if I try to find the owner of the picture right?" Utt asked himself and wondered in a confusing manner. Soon after asking himself confusing questions, Utt fell asleep with the mysterious girl in his head, and when he woke up, he jumped into the shower and got dressed for work, went to the studio, and filmed his MTV shows.   
  
  
  
Pia banged on Kyle's apartment door like she had done the other morning. Kyle's little sister, Kate, opened the door; all dressed ready to work at the shop.   
  
"Morning!" Kate greeted Pia with an early morning smile. She wore a pink shirt to match her adorable smile and she had already put on her "PULP" custom-made apron.   
  
"Hey! Great you're ready…uh…is your sister still sleeping?" asked Pia joyously. Kate's optimism and cheerfulness always made Pia smile whenever she felt down or grumpy. She was such a sweet and hard working girl. Pia had always wished for a little sister, and what she got was nothing, but thank God that she has a good friend named, Kyle who's willing to share her sister with Pia.  
  
"Yeah, I can wake her up if you want." Kate eagerly wanted to wake and annoy her biological sister.  
  
"Nah, uh can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, no problem!"  
  
"Can your sister run the store again? I'm gonna take a leave and try to get a vacant space at the galleria. I'm thinking about branching out."  
  
"Oh really? That's a great idea! Anyway, I won't forget to tell my sister, but make sure that you won't forget me when you're looking for a manager to run the branch at the galleria okay?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"I'm just playing, but if you're gonna look for a person who can handle business, I'm here!"  
  
"Of course!" Pia gave a chuckle and ran down the stairs. Kate followed her down the main hall stairs and opened the teashop. A few people were already waiting outside, ready to get their morning regulars. Some customers greeted Pia as she headed out the door, and Pia gladly greeted them in reply.  
  
  
  
Pia arrived at the Galleria just in time. She rushed to the main office and asked if there were any vacant spaces left for rent.   
  
"Hi! Can I help you?" asked the receptionist.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to talk to someone who can assist me with more information about renting one of the shops in galleria." Pia inquired.  
  
"Sure, right this way."  
  
Pia followed the receptionist into the long and empty hallway. After several doors, they came to a stop and the receptionist opened the door to the renting office.   
  
She left the small room with ease and a smile. Pia got a site. Then all she needed was to set up her new branch, and some good employees.  
  
Pia got escorted to her location at the galleria. It was on the first floor, near the stage where most shows and events were put up. Since her shop was an actual café, her location was very close to the food court. There was no time to waste. Pia put up a huge "Wanted" sign while she called and asked her creative friend, Pixie, to help her design the new shop.   
  
While Pia was waiting, a few people came in to ask about the job and its requirements.   
  
Pixie came in with her big bag of art supplies and a big smile.   
  
"Hey…Nice location you got here." Pixie looked at the vacant area around her. Everything was white and plain; it almost made her eyes go all white as well. As soon as she finished scanning the area, her creative mind started to work, and ideas started rushing to her head.  
  
"Yeah, I think so too. So any ideas yet? I thought that we could make it somewhat similar to my original shop, but give it a little tweak. You get the picture?" said Pia with a creative and sophisticated expression, hoping that her description would be enough to put a picture in Pixie's creative head.  
  
"Of course! I always get the picture!" Pixie jumped in delight, all ready to work.  
  
Pia and Pixie spent the day interviewing people and designing the new shop.  
  
Finally, Pia and Pixie agreed on the designs. The floors were going to be tiles of different summer colors. The walls were going to have different shades for each side, all the colors resembling the hint of the tiles. Colorful paintings, and black and white city snap shots were going to be hung up on the walls giving the new branch the same old touch as the original teashop. Furniture was easy to get, and she exactly knew where to get them. Pia wrote up a reminder for herself, "Look at the Ikea catalog." It was time for shopping and design!   
  
Pia had no hard time recruiting employees, because there were a lot of students in need of work, and a lot of window shoppers who wanted a job at the galleria. By the end of the day Pia had most of her workers, except her manager; which of course as she promised was going to be Kate.  
  
Pia came home and announced to Kate that she was the new manager of the new branch. Kate thanked Pia and hugged her as tight as she could.  
  
"This is awesome! Thanks so much Pia!" Kate really showed her appreciation and determination for the spot and Pia had assurance that Kate would be a splendid manager  
  
  
  
By a week and a half's time the shop was furnished inside and out. The design Pixie and Pia worked had planned worked out great. The teashop looked wonderful inside out. Pia had a shopping spree at Ikea; she bought all the necessary furniture to make her teashop welcoming and cozy. All equipment for making coffees, teas and sorts of drinks were installed. A light copper plate had the words "PULP" engraved on it. The glass windows facing the inner part of the mall were clear and unstained. And so, the only thing the shop was missing was its customers.  
  
It was a Saturday afternoon and Pia, Pixie, Kyle, and Kate opened the new branch. They had put up a banner that read,   
  
"GRAND OPENING of PULP! Free chocolate croissant with purchase of any cold or hot drink!"   
  
Pia, Kyle, Pixie and Kate put up a toast as they wished the best of luck for the newly opened branch. The sound of four wine glasses toasting and the laughing voices of girls were heard from the outside of the teashop.  
  
Pia screamed and proposed a brand new toast, "Here's to the brand new pulp!"   
  
And all the girls screamed, "Bottoms up!" 


	4. It's on the House

Author's Note: P.I.A.; FYI is Pulp In Ally (Ave.).  
  
LOST & FOUND  
  
Ch. 4 – It's on the House  
  
Pia now left her new shop in the hands of Kate and her new employees, and Kyle went to handle PIA. Kyle now ran the shop for Pia whenever she was gone. They were business partners, but Kyle rarely handled the store. She mostly managed the paper work, though a few days back she started running the shop physically because Pia would often run around the city to breathe or browse around, and help Kate manage the busy branch at the Galleria. Pixie on the other hand, always stayed with Kate to run the busy shop, and at the same time she did her art projects and so forth.  
  
  
  
Once again, Pia came out to the city, and headed to the crowded galleria.  
  
Pia was drinking Mango Madness; a bubble tea from her shop, while she browsed around the galleria hoping to find a sale. She came across the MTV shop and went inside. As she went in, the new manager in charge was scolding a helpless employee.   
  
"How could you not pay attention?" The manager brushed off the employee.  
  
"I'm sorry." said the gloomy employee.  
  
Pia didn't want to give attention to the arguing workers. Unfortunately the manager had already caught her staring at them. She saw that Pia was holding a drink in her hand.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but didn't you see the sign outside?" exclaimed the manager.  
  
"Huh?" Pia wondered and looked at her drink. She felt hot and embarrassed as everyone turned around to look at the new scenery. Pia felt her face become red. She headed out the store as soon as possible.   
  
"Uh! How could've I missed that sign? Urr!" Pia hit her head with her sweaty palm.   
  
"Excuse me miss…" someone had tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"What did I do now? Are you gonna arrest me for not noticing the sign on the window?" Pia turned around and was surprised to see Utt. Pia's eyes widened and then she tripped over something. She fixed her –always on reading glasses – before she stood up to face Utt.  
  
"I'm sorry," Utt gave a chuckle, "I wanted to ask about your drink. It seems complementary to the weather right now."   
  
Pia looked at Utt and saw him covered in sweat.   
  
"Yeah, I guess it's pretty hot in the galleria." Pia said nervously.  
  
"I think the main AC broke down or someone messed it up," replied the drained looking Utt.  
  
"Maybe…"Pia mumbled, nervous that she was talking with someone like Utt.  
  
"It's really hot right now. I think they should fix it right away or the people will start to leave because of the conditions." Utt paused, "So where did you get your drink again?"  
  
Pia paused, "Oh, sorry, I totally forgot! You can get it at Pulp; it's sort of a café on the first floor by the food court and the stage." Pia increased her walking speed. Then Utt caught up with her, and once more he asked another question.  
  
"I'm sorry, but can you help me get there? I'm not very familiar to this galleria yet. I usually go to the orchard to hang out."  
  
"Yeah, I think we fans of yours know that."  
  
"Yeah, I think so. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, um…I'm Pia."  
  
"Hi! Nice to meet you Pia! Would I need to tell you my name?" Utt chuckled, gave Pia a smile and Pia just led the way to Pulp; her shop.  
  
  
  
"Which one would you like?" Pia asked Utt.  
  
"Uh, no it's okay; I'll get my own drink. I think I should get you something. What do you want?" Utt replied.  
  
"I already got a drink. So I'd like to get you one, and please don't refuse. A request from a fan?"   
  
"Fine, but what's good?"  
  
"Everything's good! But then of course you should pick something cold."   
  
"Yeah. Well I'll have the same as you. What flav–"  
  
Utt got broke off from Pia's little scream over the counter.  
  
"Kate! MM please! Do this one first!"  
  
A girl replied from the kitchen, and in less than a minute she came out with a Mango Madness flavored Bubble tea. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. It was Utt.  
  
"It's on the house" said Pia, "Thanks Kate!"  
  
"Thanks!" said Utt.  
  
"You're welcome! Well I guess I'll see you around." Pia's white braced teeth showed through her wide smile.   
  
"Yeah, okay it's been nice chatting with you. I think I'm gonna be buying my drinks here. It's really good and this shop has a lot of choices to pick from." Utt waved goodbye and headed out the shop. 


	5. Hanging Out

Lost & Found  
  
Ch. 5 – Hanging Out   
  
Pia was so glad about the little chat she had with Utt.   
  
"It was fate!" said Kyle.  
  
"I totally agree!" replied Pixie.  
  
Pia, Kyle, Kate and Pixie were closing up PIA. Everyone was so excited for Pia. Pia on the other hand told her friends every single detail. How everything happened accidentally and embarrassingly. Her friends found her experience amusing, yet a very fortunate one.  
  
  
  
Utt was staring at his ceiling thinking about the girl in the drawing. Jay had spent a whole day with him and talked him into about the 'girl in the drawing idea' again. So as cause and effect reigns over lives…Utt was stuck with the faceless girl with another night. Utt went to his kitchen and drank a glass of water. It was one o'clock sharp, Utt knew he needed to get as much sleep as possible because he had work the next day. He sat in the kitchen until his eyes got droopy. It was 2:15 in the morning and Utt finally felt sleepy. Lying down on his queen sized bed, Utt dreamt about Pia and how cheerful she was. A few hours later he woke up and was ready to go to work. He remembered about how he dreamt of Pia. He seemed really anxious to chat with her again. There was just something about her that makes him uneasy-in a good way. It makes him feel so uneasy when he thinks of her, what was it about her that just makes him wanting to talk with her, and sit with her more? Was it her happy tone? Her treating him to a good drink? Or maybe it was clearly just the drink that made an effect in him. He didn't know, but something, there was just something, and he couldn't figure it out.For lunch, Utt hurried off to the galleria hoping to see Pia once more. While he was walking around, some girls came up to him to ask for his autograph. He enjoyably agreed. Then more girls came to ask for his autograph. Then, it became like a RIOT!!! Fortunately, his friend Jay was at the galleria as well. He was on his way to look at the situation, when he heard Utt sounding like he can't breathe."Utt??" screamed Jay.  
  
"A little help?" asked Utt.  
  
"Hold on, I'm trying to get through this huge crowd of girls!" Jay got through a minute after.  
  
As soon as he got to Utt, he grabbed him and started running. The girls started running after them too, screaming, "Utt! Utt! I love you!!!"  
  
Utt and Jay ran all the way to the galleria exit.  
  
"What happened? Totally cornered, ambushed!" said Jay.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for saving me. I felt like I was never gonna get out of there!" Utt said, as his face was all red and sweaty.  
  
"Yeah, well next time don't go somewhere alone. What were you doing here anyway?"   
  
"Oh I was on my way for lunch."  
  
"But don't you have a superb cafeteria at the studio?"  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to eat at the food court here. Maybe I can get some uh…Panda Express."  
  
"You still want to get some food? I'm starving!"  
  
"Yeah! Of course! I can't skip my meals…I need to recharge!"  
  
Jay and Utt went to get some lunch at the food court. They got Panda Express, and as soon as they finished they went to PULP.  
  
Utt went inside hoping to find Pia, but unfortunately the friendly girl wasn't anywhere to be found. Utt ordered a Green Apple Passion aka GAP bubble tea. Jay got a drink as well. And Utt headed out the store disappointed.  
  
The next day came, and again Utt went out to the galleria to go window shopping. Though this time he decided to ask Donita to come along...just to make sure that people wouldn't ambush him. Then a thought stroke his head. What if more people ambush them because guys would want to get Donita's autograph, too?   
  
'Oh no!' thought Utt.   
  
Luckily, Donita thought of a good idea.   
  
A disguise!  
  
Utt wore a black baseball cap and sunglasses and Donita did the same as well. The shoppers stared at the couple walking together, they wondered if these two were just regular mall browsers, or the actualy VJs, Donita and Utt. Utt and Donita's heart raced as more people started noticing them. Luckily no one noticed.   
  
Once again, Utt went to PULP. Utt told Donita about the girl he had met. Donita on the other hand was excited to see this happy hyper fan of Utt.   
  
They went inside the store and headed to the order line. It was quite long, but they stayed and waited until it was their turn. Utt was talking to Donita when the girl at the cashier asked for their order,   
  
"Sir?" asked the girl.  
  
"Oh sorry, I'd like a chocolate croissant and a bottle of Evian please."  
  
"That'll be $3.19."   
  
Utt handed his payment, and as he was looking around, he saw Pia behind the counter.  
  
"Pia!" he raised his voice.  
  
Pia turned and saw Utt,  
  
"Oh, Hey! I thought you wouldn't remember me anymore!" she replied.  
  
Pia went out of the counter and shook Utt's hand. Utt introduced Donita to Pia, "Pia, Donita, Donita, Pia." he smiled.  
  
"Hey, I heard you can be a good talker, like Utt. Our chatter box!" Donita said as she shook Pia's hand.  
  
Pia wiped her glasses as she replied, "Yeah, I'm a little or too hyper, but it was a really nice little chat."  
  
"Yeah, and we need catching up to do! I was wondering around the galleria yesterday and I got ambushed by some girls." said Utt.  
  
"Oh, really?" said Pia.  
  
"So do you work here?" asked Utt.  
  
"Uh, yeah sort of" replied Pia.  
  
"Sort of?" Utt looked confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, I own the shop." Pia fixed her always-on-reading glasses.  
  
"So that's why you have connection, coz you're the owner! Utt told me that you got connections here." Donita chuckled.  
  
Pia giggled and offered the VJs to seats on the bright colored couch. A long conversation then started...  
  
  
  
Pia felt so happy knowing that Utt actually considered her as his friend. She fell in love with him more and more. She saw the real Utt, and this wasn't anything that happened everyday to someone like her.   
  
Utt would often hang out with Pia whenever he was around the galleria. Basically they were like galleria buddies. They would hang out together and laugh both their asses off. Play tricks on each other, and play tricks on Pia's and Utt's friends.   
  
As they hung out together, Pia fell in love with Utt more and more, though she didn't show her undying affection to Utt. She was afraid that if she knew how much she loved him he would suddenly avoid her. Utt on the other hand was confused about what he was starting to feel ... he didn't know what it was ... but he knew that it was consuming him and his whole body. 


	6. Superstar

Lost & Found  
  
Ch. 6 – Superstar  
  
As Pia and Utt hung out together they became real good friends. They became 'out of nowhere acquaintances' to 'galleria buddies' to 'friends'. Pia was real happy to be a friend of her idol. She never thought that this would happen.  
  
Pia was sitting on the counter of PIA; reminder…Pulp In Alley. Kyle came from the kitchen to sit down with her.   
  
"So, the business is going A Ok huh?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Yeah, it really is." replied Pia.  
  
Kyle could see that Pia was bothered by something. She had a look, a look that made her seem like she took a test and she failed it.   
  
"What's wrong?" Kyle lifted up Pia's face.  
  
Pia smiled and said, "Nothing. It's just you know…"  
  
"You know...what? I'm confused here…very."  
  
"I think I'm starting not to love Utt anymore."  
  
"So? Is that your big problem? My goodness Pia!!! What's up with you these days? You're so loca crazy crazy!!!  
  
Pia laughed and said, "Hey, honestly! I'm troubled about this. This isn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to be in love with Utt. That was my role in being his fan."  
  
"No…it's not. You don't have to love him to be a fan! You can just like him! My gosh Pia! You're really killing me! Really crazy!!!"  
  
"It's not like I'm the only crazy one here!"  
  
"But you're the most hyper and talkative and crazy and extreme!!!"  
  
"Ok…I give up. I guess I am too crazy!"  
  
"That's why you should break the sad face up and turn that frown upside down." Kyle sang in a comical tune.  
  
Then Pia and Kyle just laughed and laughed. Suddenly Pixie came rushing in.   
  
"Oh hey Pixie" Pia was still laughing.  
  
"Whoa…What happened here?" asked Pixie. Pia and Kyle were in tears of laughing.  
  
"Sor-ahhah-ry!" Kyle said as she fell off the chair she was sitting on.  
  
"Okay…weirdos! Anyway, I'm going to continue telling you my story. Kate couldn't contact you guys because she's been busy in the shop."  
  
"Why did anything happen?" Pia suddenly turned from hysterical laugher to a serious listener.   
  
"Yeah, something did happen" Pixie replied in a serious matter.   
  
"So what happened?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Uh…hold on." Pixie gave a pause and started talking with such speed that Kyle couldn't understand her anymore.  
  
"Well…MTV's at the Pulp and they want to feature your shop for one of the new popular hang out's at the new galleria! Since a lot of people have been hanging around your shop. – Honestly I think that making a branch of your shop have been really successful. Well to cut to the chase…they'd like to interview you in about what fifteen minutes? You better get there now!"  
  
Pixie grabbed Pia, and both of them ran out of the shop to get to the galleria. Pia was still in her kitchen apron when she got into the mall. When they got to the shop, Pia's hair was messy and her clothes were so raggedy. With her black and white striped long sleeves and her black floods; she didn't look so presentable. Her hair was all over the place, her 'always on reading glasses' was all crooked. She needed air. They ran to the nearest Giordano boutique and grabbed a cute outfit. It was only a few minutes before Utt and Donita would review the shop and want to interview her. As Pia ran out of the store with khakis and a baby blue top, she noticed Utt's sweet and charming smile on a big poster over the store's window.   
  
A few minutes, they got to the store just in time. Pia tied her hair in a pony tail and she went off to scan the crowd for Utt or Donita.  
  
Donita found her just in time.   
  
"Hey! We've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I was –." Pia broke off as the camera man grabbed her and flashed the lights on her face.   
  
"Here she is…Pia!" said Utt cheerfully.  
  
"Hi!" Pia waved and smiled, showing her multicolored braces.   
  
"So do you know that your shop has been voted as one of the top hang out's of the new galleria?"  
  
"Uh…no not really."  
  
"Well, I'm letting you know now. It is! It's been voted as number one actually…"  
  
"That's great."  
  
"I really like your shop; I find it very cozy and cool. Since your little café/ lounge has been voted as the coolest shop in the whole galleria, you deserve a little acknowledgement from the galleria owner and the MTV vjs who have been chillin' here."  
  
"Thanks! I really appreciate it. I feel happy that everyone is enjoying the service and pleasure they are getting from my little café!"  
  
"Yes, and for that we'd like to give you an MTV goodies bag, and a cool MTV acknowledgement poster signed by our very own VJs!"  
  
Pia smiled in delight when she heard this. Utt seemed different to her from now on. She felt like they were close and really good friends.   
  
Utt hugged Pia back and announced that Pia was his great friend, and that he was really proud of the work she put in the shop. She hugged Utt and kissed his cheek. Utt paused as Pia kissed him. He felt different about Pia. Something inside him made him feel nervous and shaky, but he didn't know what it was and he didn't want to show it.   
  
After the interview Utt was finished with work and decided to stay with Pia and Pixie. The conversation went on and on until Jay, Utt's friend, had called him.  
  
"Hello?" answered Utt.  
  
"Where are you?" asked Jay.  
  
"I'm at Pulp. Where are you?"   
  
"I'm at the galleria, too. I heard you were here with Donita, and that you guys were doing some kind of interview."  
  
"Yeah. I think you should come over to the shop and meet Pia!"  
  
"Is she Pia, Pulp Pia?"  
  
"Yeah, she's my friend Pia."  
  
"Okay, is she pretty?"  
  
"Yeah, very." Utt joked, but he knew Pia was pretty inside and could be outside too.  
  
Jay hurried to meet this 'beautiful' lady. He didn't expect her to be how she is though. He expected the model type of girl in Pia. As he turned to see who Utt was talking to…he thought that Pixie was Pia and shook her hand.  
  
"Hi! So you're the famous Pia!" he smiled.  
  
"No not quite." Pixie turned to Pia and gave her a smirk.  
  
"Hey!" Pia waved.  
  
Jay took a seat and whispered to Utt;   
  
"I thought she was pretty…the other girl looks prettier than her…"  
  
Though as the conversation went on Jay saw the beauty Utt was talking about. By the end of the conversation Jay really seemed to like Pia.   
  
  
  
Utt offered to take Pia home, but she refused. She insisted to have Pixie take her home.   
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow I guess…" Utt and Jay waved bye and they headed the other way.   
  
Pia and Pixie went as well.   
  
"I really like Utt." said Pixie. "Well not in a romantic way, but how he is…with you."  
  
"With me?" Pia laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and I could see how that Jay looks at you."  
  
"Uhuh…you just keep on going with your little theories and I'll try to believe you. I don't think so. All I know is that I really appreciate how Utt is my friend."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"No! Really! I'm not in love with him or anything. I just like him as a really close friend. He's not like other superstars I guess. He's really…just so out of this world!"  
  
"You'll never find one like him! Imagine a friend of a famous star!"  
  
"I don't really like to think of it that way. He's just a, a..." Pia smiled to herself, "friend." 


	7. The Jay Case

Lost & Found  
  
Ch. 7 – The Jay Case.  
  
A week passed and Jay has gotten to know Pia more and more. And so he fell in love with her more and more…   
  
  
  
Island in the Sun played on Pia's mobile phone. An unidentified number appeared on her blue colored screen.  
  
"Yes?" Pia answered.  
  
"Hi! I was wondering if you're around the galleria today…"  
  
"Who is this?  
  
"You're worst nightmare" said a creepy voice in the phone lines.  
  
Pia hung up and looked around her surroundings and looked for any creepy guy around. She was sitting in an orange arm chair in her shop. Then Jay sneaked behind her back and scared her. Pia gave a yelp and stood to look who the hell scared the $#!& out of her.  
  
"Damn you! Oh my goodness! You scared me! We're you the one who called me?" said Pia.  
  
Jay laughed so hard he couldn't answer her questions. Pia gave him a smirk, then squeezed and pinched his hands.  
  
Utt was on his way to meet Pia at Pulp when he saw Jay and Pia 'holding' hands. He turned away and headed out the galleria.   
  
"I hate you! Do you know that? You're such a jerk!" Pia smiled at Jay.  
  
"I was just playing!" he replied.  
  
"But that was so mean! You call to scare me and then you sneak behind my back to scare me once more! Watch! I'm gonna get back at you…somehow! I'm gonna be planning it and you'll never know…yup yup."  
  
"Ha! Like you can…I'll always know what's up. Nothing escapes Jay!"  
  
"Trust me you don't know how I am."  
  
"Utt sure does and I'm sure I can get info from him. Or I already have info about you!"  
  
"Where is he by the way? He's supposed to be here five minutes ago, and he's never late."  
  
"Are you guys meeting or what?"  
  
"Yeah, he said he wanted to chill…coz you know he needed a break from work. He's too busy…he needs a breather like he says."  
  
"Maybe he had an emergency and he couldn't make it."  
  
"I should call him to ask what's up."  
  
Pia grabbed her phone and called Utt's mobile. Utt was on his way to his car when his phone rang playing Linkin Park's 'Crawling'.  
  
As he saw Pia's number pop up, he ignored his ringing phone, and turned the engine on and went home.  
  
"Let me try to call him." insisted Jay.  
  
"Okay. Put me on the phone if you reach him." said Pia.  
  
Utt kept ignoring the phone calls he was getting. He just headed home and got himself stuck on TV.   
  
  
  
Another week later, Kyle, Kate and Pixie were hanging out with Pia.  
  
"So…Jay really likes you huh?" Kyle gave her a big grin.  
  
"I don't like him back though. I really don't… I kinda find him annoying. He sticks around me too much. I mean I think I'm starting to get really irritated." Pia replied.  
  
"Yeah, I can see that. I kinda miss Utt hanging out with us here at the shop" said Kate.  
  
"Why? He doesn't come around anymore?" asked Pixie.  
  
"Not really. Maybe he's busy, Pia." said Kate.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I think he has to fly to Thailand for his new TV drama." replied Kyle.  
  
"Yeah, though he doesn't call that much anymore. Well maybe he's just really busy…" Pia gave a sad look to her friends.  
  
"We all miss him…Don't worry… I'm sure he'll call one of these days." added Pixie.  
  
Just as soon as Pixie finished that sentence, Jay headed inside the shop.  
  
"Great…Mr. I want to be hard to get is here." whispered Kate.  
  
Pia gave a big annoying laugh.   
  
"Hey everyone! I didn't think all of you would be here, not that I don't want you to be here."  
  
"If I had security I'd want him gone" cracked Pia as she smirked at Jay.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" asked Jay as he turned to see everyone's faces with a mocking grin.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Pia said as she stood up to go to the caf's kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Jay.  
  
"Huh? Nothing." said Pixie as she stood up to head out of the store with Kyle. Kate on the other hand went to the kitchen with Pia.  
  
Jay stood alone in the café…he was too happy to even notice that the girls had ditched him. All he was thinking about was Pia. She sure wasn't a super model, but she could be your best buddy ever. She understands you so well; she makes you laugh so hard that you'll pee in your pants…she's just someone you can have real fun with. He sat in a table and started practicing his little speech for Pia. He bought something to drink because he felt so nervous that his throat felt dry and he became sweaty. He finished his juice, stood up and went to the counter to ask for Pia; who was hiding herself from the 'irritable Jay'.   
  
As he stood behind the pick up counter he called out to Pia. She didn't take notice of him, and Kate came out of the kitchen.  
  
"I know Pia didn't leave yet…can I talk to her please?" The nervous Jay pleaded to Kate.  
  
She replied, "Uh, I hate to break it to you, but she did leave. She left through the back door, of course you wouldn't know about that coz you don't work here…right?"  
  
"I guess. Is she mad at someone or something?"  
  
"Oh, no…of course not! It's just that time of the month…so you better back-off."  
  
"Okay, I sure will. I don't want to know how she is when she's mad."  
  
"Are you sure? I think you already know a whole lot about her…" Kate said sarcastically.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" screamed Jay.  
  
Kate didn't take a look at Jay and went back inside the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Utt was at the studio with Donita.  
  
"Hey I haven't heard about you going to the galleria that often now, huh?" Donita asked.  
  
"Huh?" said Utt.  
  
"Earth to Utt? Where's your head nowadays? It's like you're mind's not working with your body."  
  
"Oh…so what were you asking?"  
  
"How come you don't go to the galleria that much anymore?"  
  
"Oh, I don't have time."  
  
"You always used to have time for everything. Even if it wasn't as much as you'd want it to be."  
  
"Honestly…I'm just super busy."  
  
"So how are Pia and her friends? I like Pia. I feel real loose when I'm around her." Donita stared at Utt's blank face, " I miss her…she's nice to hang out with. So how is she, and her friends?"  
  
"I don't know really…"  
  
"Why? You guys got real close over the past month. I really want to go to her shop. Maybe I'll go today! You want to come?"  
  
"Nah, I have to go meet with Mel."  
  
"Well maybe you guys can meet at her shop."  
  
"No thanks. We're meeting at home."  
  
"Ok sure. Hey Utt…how come you don't seem that hyper today?"  
  
"I think I just need a break."  
  
"Ok. Well, I'm done with filming and I'm heading for lunch. You want to come?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm gonna go straight home. I need to take a rest."  
  
"Okay, take care."  
  
Utt arrived at his home. He was waiting for time to slip away. He was basically having a bad day. He picked up the phone and ordered a large Hawaiian style Pizza from Pizza Hut. As soon as he was finished with his call, the phone rang.   
  
"Yes?" said Utt.  
  
"Utt?" said Pia, "I finally get a hold of you. I really miss you! Well everyone at the shop misses you, but of course I miss you a whole lot more!" She chuckled.  
  
"Hey…"   
  
"How come you sound so dead?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just really tired."  
  
"Oh…Okay. Donita's here…I guess you're really busy. Well, hopefully you can get energized and we can hang out again. I better go I guess…"  
  
Pia hung up with a cheerless tone.  
  
Utt went to his bedroom to get his bag. His room became chaotic because of his hectic schedule that he tripped over a poster board. A brown packaged poster board. 


	8. The Dump

Lost & Found  
  
Ch.8 – The Dump  
  
Utt stood up from his fall. He looked over the unfinished picture once again. He hadn't looked at that picture for a long time.   
  
"Maybe the girl in the picture is all I can have." thought Utt.  
  
Then he stood up and hit his head. He thought…  
  
"What? What do I mean she's all I can have?"  
  
He wondered why he said that. Again, he felt that unknown feeling, that feeling that made his knees shake and his palms sweat.  
  
Mel knocked at his door.  
  
"Utt!!!" she screamed.  
  
Utt put back the drawing in its package and ran to get the door.  
  
"You look drained! More drained than ever!" greeted Mel.  
  
"Yeah. I'm real tired." Utt replied.  
  
"So let's cut to the chase. Here's your schedule for the next week…all detailed out. For next month, here's your schedule." Mel handed him a folder.  
  
"Ok." Utt looked over his schedules. He saw that the filming for his new TV drama at Bangkok was over. His next big project was the 'Oh Carol!' drama. This was his chance to breathe. He can take his most wanted break!  
  
"Well…it's nice to finish everything in time. You won't be modeling for Giordano next month, but the following season, you are. This month's not that hectic so you're free…any questions? I need to go soon because I have to run errands for your schedules and projects. Call me if you need me okay?"  
  
"Okay."   
  
The doorbell rang. It was Pizza.  
  
"You want Pizza?" Utt asked Mel.  
  
"No thanks. I had lunch at the galleria already. I saw Donita at Pulp by the way." Mel answered.  
  
"Was she with Pia?"  
  
"Who's Pia?"  
  
"The owner of the shop."  
  
"I don't know her…I have to run okay?"  
  
Mel headed out. Utt paid for his Pizza, and he started chowing down as soon as the delivery man left.  
  
He stared at his TV while eating the fifth slice of Pizza.   
  
He decided that he needed to get out of his home and talk to Pia.  
  
  
  
"So this store's just a branch of your original store?" asked Donita.  
  
"Yeah, basically." Pia replied.  
  
"Where's your original store?"  
  
"It's funny how the people who know about it call it my name instead of Pulp."  
  
"Why? I don't get it."  
  
"The store's located in a little avenue around the Highland Park. Alley Ave.? Do you know that place? It's like a little avenue with shops, cafés and etc."  
  
"Oh, I've heard of that. I think I have heard of PIA."  
  
Pia paused and looks at the guy who entered her store, Jay!  
  
"Oh Man!" whispered Pia.  
  
Donita looked at Pia's grin at the guy. Pia's face made Donita laugh because she saw her disappointment.  
  
"Who is he?" asked Donita.  
  
"A very irritating guy."  
  
Donita chuckled.   
  
"I think he's heading this way. Oh and look he has flowers for you." Donita looked at Pia and hid her smile.  
  
Pia stood up.  
  
"Pia!" screamed Jay.   
  
Donita winked at Pia and moved to a different seat.  
  
"Please, I need to talk to you. Oh these are for you by the way." Jay smiled at Pia as he handed her the flowers.  
  
"Okay talk." Pia stared into Jay's eyes.  
  
Jay stuttered as he began talking, "Uh…I…I wa-wa-wwwanted to ask you t-t-t-to dinn-er-r."  
  
Pia took her glare away from Jay's eyes. Then her eyes wandered around the shop. As she glanced through the entrance she saw Utt. He was on his way to the store.  
  
Utt stepped into the store and smiled at Pia. Pia smiled back. Utt saw the flowers that Pia was holding and that Jay had a very serious face towards Pia. Pia gave Utt a whimpering look. Utt nodded and headed to get Donita.  
  
Jay lightly turned Pia's face toward him.  
  
"Please."  
  
Utt and Donita were walking towards the both of them.  
  
"I can't" Pia replied.  
  
"You can't or you won't?  
  
"I don't want to go. Sorry." Pia stood up and headed to Utt's and Donita's way.  
  
"Am I not good enough for you? It's all about Utt huh?" screamed Jay.  
  
Pia already reached Utt and Donita. She lifted up her 'always on reading glasses', and gave Jay a wide smile.  
  
"Yeah, it's all about Utt!" screamed Pia.  
  
She turned away, smiled at Utt, and headed out her shop with Utt and Donita. 


	9. The Dump 2

Lost & Found   
  
Ch.9 – The Dump 2!  
  
"I'm so glad you came! I thought that you didn't like our company anymore." Pia hugged Utt tightly. Utt hugged her back and gave her a smile.  
  
"Well…I've been really busy!" said Utt.  
  
"It's okay, work first than hanging out. It's more important…" replied Pia.  
  
Donita insisted that she left because she had to go back to the studio.  
  
"Utt I thought you were going to meet Mel…" said Donita.  
  
"I already did. It was quick…"  
  
"Well I still have to go back to the studio. I'll see you tomorrow!" Donita winked at Utt and left.  
  
"So…" Pia continued talking while they were walking around the galleria.  
  
"So…" replied Utt.  
  
Pia chuckled, and replied, "Well, we really missed you. Why didn't you show up two weeks ago? I was waiting for you! I stayed at the shop until it closed, but of course I had to close it anyway."  
  
"Yeah, you do. Well, something bad came up so it was kind of an emergency situation… for work." answered Utt.  
  
"You didn't even text me, but I understand."  
  
"I'm really sorry if I haven't kept in touch with you and your friends for the past two weeks."  
  
"It's okay. At least you're here now."  
  
"Yeah, and I don't have that much filming to do this month. So I'm kinda free."  
  
"That's nice, but always stayed focus no matter what okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Pia and Utt stopped to think about where they were heading.  
  
"Where do you want to go? I mean were not really heading anywhere." asked Pia.   
  
"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" replied Utt.  
  
"Uh, I'm lazy and I'd really like to take a seat."  
  
"Let's just go back to your shop and stay there."  
  
"Sure. Let's just hope that Jay's not there."  
  
Utt laughed, "I see."  
  
"I see what?"  
  
"Trying to get away from him huh?"  
  
"Sure am. I'm really sorry, I know you guys are friends…but he's so irritating! He's like… always there 24/7! He's around me too much! I mean why is he drooling over me? I'm not pretty or anything, I mean doesn't he find me annoying?"  
  
Utt looked at Pia. Pia stared at Utt's eyes, and then looked away. Utt honestly didn't think Pia was that pretty or pretty at all…well physically. Though her attitude, or personality makes her somewhat attractive and really fun to hang out with. But like Donita said, when you're around her you can really hang loose.  
  
"Sorry, I can't do anything about it. The guy's in love with you…" Utt chuckled and Pia gave him a little shove.  
  
"No pushing!"  
  
"Sorry! It's just I'm really irritated! Please do something to make him stop bothering me."  
  
"The guy's being nice; though I think he's gonna stay away from the both of us now."  
  
"Why from the both of us?"  
  
"Was it true when you said it was 'because of me'?"  
  
"You mean he's gonna stay away from you, because of what I said?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Utt looked at Pia and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry Utt! I'll call him up sometime to explain."  
  
"You have his number?"  
  
"Yeah, I told you he's been hanging around too much. He's basically my text-mate, e-mate, chat-mate, phone-mate, cell-."  
  
Utt broke her off and said, "Okay I get it, but at least he kept you company while I was gone."  
  
Pia shook her head and made a disgusted look on her face. Utt smiled and hugged her. They got to the shop. Pia took a seat in her favorite seat, the orange arm chair. Utt sat on the black arm chair across Pia. They talked and talked for hours telling each other the past two weeks they had. Pia came across the scary phone call incident. Utt realized that the two weren't holding hands, but it was that Pia was basically squeezing Jay's hand out of madness.   
  
  
  
It was quarter to seven in the evening when Pixie and Kyle came. The two joined the never ending conversation. The main topic was Jay, and Utt's disappearance.   
  
Time passed and laughter was all around the shop. Kate joined as time went by. Then the whole 'Brady' bunch just went on laughing and talking. They didn't even notice the time. Until it was time to close.   
  
Kate and her crew started cleaning up. Pixie decided to help Kate. Kyle stayed with Pia and Utt.  
  
"It was a nice welcome back hang out today! I really want to continue it sometime. Are you free this Friday night?" Utt asked Pia.  
  
"Uh…yeah she always is!" said Kyle.  
  
"Kyle!" screamed Pia.  
  
Kyle chuckled and left the two alone.   
  
Then Pia continued, "Uh, what do you mean? Like if I'm gonna be here?"  
  
"No, I mean – well, it's because I think I'm not gonna be free until Friday night. So maybe we can talk until then." said Utt.  
  
"Uh, I'm either here or wandering around the city. Just give me a call if you want to meet."  
  
"No, I mean formally."  
  
"Huh? You want me to go on a date? Look at me! I don't know how to wear a dress! You expect me to be fit for something like that?"  
  
Utt took a good look at Pia. She was wearing khaki floods, a red shirt with red Nike prestos. Suddenly Pia's nosy friends popped out of the counter and insisted that they'll fix Pia up.  
  
"You guys! C'mon! You know I'm not a good dress up doll!" Pia put her hands on her hips and grinned at her friends. But they kept on arguing about how Pia should go.  
  
"Please. I'll really appreciate it if you go." said Utt.  
  
"Is it like a big party thing? Do I really need to dress up? I can't walk right with heels. I'm telling you the consequences now!" Pia rushed.  
  
"It's just something little. No… you don't really have to dress up."  
  
"Why can't you take Donita instead? Or Mel?"  
  
"Mel can't come with me and Donita is busy as well."  
  
"I'm sure you have tons of friends to take! Why can't you take someone else?"  
  
"Coz…uh…I took them before and now it's your turn."   
  
Pia sighed and felt her forehead.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thanks." said Utt.  
  
Then Pia's friends popped out of the counter again telling Utt that they would dress her up and train her to be a 'real' lady.  
  
"Friday night, 7:30. I'll pick you up." Utt started walking out.  
  
"You don't know where I live!" Pia rushed after Utt.  
  
Pixie popped up behind the counter again and screamed, "Pick her up at my house! It's at Brand Ave.! The Grand apartments!!! Call Pia before you come!"   
  
Utt turned around and put his two thumbs up.  
  
  
  
The two days before the party was spent dressing Pia up and training her.   
  
Then it was the night of the 'party'.  
  
"Phew!" said Pixie, "Look at you! You look so different!"  
  
Pia looked at the mirror and saw nothing different about her. She was still the same old Pia. Except that she was dressed differently.  
  
"I don't find anything different." She told her friends who looked astonished by the way she looked.  
  
It was almost 7:30 and Pia's mobile phone rang.   
  
"Yup?" answered Pia.  
  
"I'm here now." said Utt on the other line.  
  
"Ok, I'll go downstairs." Pia said nervously.  
  
Pixie, Kyle, and Kate dropped off Pia downstairs at the main apartment's lobby. The three girls crossed their fingers for luck and waved goodbye to Utt and Pia.  
  
Pia headed to Utt's black CRV.   
  
Utt stared in amazement as he saw Pia in a knee-length black skirt, and a black and white polka dot halter. She also had a white rose on the side of her tied up bun.   
  
Pia opened the door to the car.  
  
"Hey…" Pia greeted Utt.  
  
"Wow…you look really lovely!" said Utt. He looked at Pia and saw that she wore white low cut Chucks.   
  
"I can explain…I know I don't look like I'm going to a formal party, but I just can't stand being formally dressed."  
  
"Me too." Said Utt. Pia looked at what he was wearing and he too wasn't wearing formal clothes. He wore a black shirt with khakis.   
  
"I thought it was formal?" asked Pia.  
  
"No. I didn't say anything about it being formal. I said I just wanted to talk to you formally. Though it was nice of your friends to propose in dressing you up and put you in a – skirt."  
  
"Well…actually they made me into a Barbie doll, but I ended up with my own outfit anyway." she paused, "So where are we going?"  
  
"Patience."  
  
Then for the rest of the trip Utt and Pia sat singing along to the radio.  
  
Utt drove his car thru the Drive thru of Carl's Jr. They bought their dinner, and headed to their main destination…her shop – at the Galleria.  
  
Utt parked his car in the galleria parking lot.   
  
"We're here!"  
  
"At the Galleria?"  
  
"Yeah…this is our final destination."  
  
Pia and Utt took a seat in their favorite seats; the two arm chairs.  
  
Kate wasn't managing the shop that night, she was at Pixie's with her sister. They were thinking about what Pia and Utt were doing. They couldn't wait for Pia to come back to Pixie's apartment to hear about everything.  
  
It was ten minutes to twelve o'clock in the morning. Utt insisted that Pia went straight home, but she wanted to be dropped off at Pixie's apartment because her stuff and car was there.   
  
"Plus, Kyle and Kate are with me. They rode with me in my new x-terra!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So you got a car now huh?" said Utt.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to the profits of the shop!"  
  
Utt then agreed and decided that he would drop her off at Pixie's.   
  
Pia called Pixie to let her know that she was coming. She asked Pixie to meet her at the main lobby.  
  
Utt took a left turn to get to The Grand Apartments in Brand Ave. He stopped right in front of the main entrance for the apartment. Pixie was waiting for Pia in her pajamas.  
  
Pia headed out of the car when Utt grabbed her arm. He leaned over to her, took her glasses off and kissed her. He leaned back and smiled at Pia. He was hoping to get a warm and sweet reply from her, but all she did was grab her glasses from Utt's hand and turned away. Before Pia shut the door, she stared into Utt's shocked eyes and tenderly said, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Pia ran to Pixie's apartment entrance with tears in her eyes. Pixie widely opened the door and Pia just rushed through and headed to the elevator. Pixie ran after her crying friend and tried to comfort her. 


	10. Lost & Found

Lost & Found  
  
Ch.10 – Lost & Found  
  
Pia rushed into Pixie's one-bedroom apartment and got her black backpack and headed inside the bathroom.  
  
"What happened?" Kyle asked Pixie.  
  
"I think it didn't go so well." added Kate.  
  
"I think so too." replied Pixie.  
  
"What do you think happened?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Maybe we should try to talk to her…" said Kate.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea. She doesn't look so good." replied Pixie.  
  
"Yeah, but I mean we should still check on her. I mean we're her friends! Shouldn't we even try to comfort her?" added Kyle.  
  
Pixie agreed and knocked on the door. Pia came out with her eyes full of tears.  
  
"What happened, hon?" Pixie asked as she gave her a hug.   
  
As soon as Pixie asked that question Pia burst out crying. Just then Kyle and Kate went over to Pia to give her a hug as well.   
  
"What happened?" asked Kyle.  
  
"I'm so sorry." said Pia.  
  
"For what? You need to tell us what's up girl!" said Pixie.  
  
"He kissed me!" said Pia as she took of her glasses and wiped her eyeliner smeared eyes.   
  
"He did?" screamed Kate. She was about to jump for joy just then Kyle held her back and asked Pia a question.  
  
"So what are you crying for?" asked Kyle.  
  
"I refused him." said Pia as she burst out crying again.  
  
"Why? This is like a dream come true isn't it?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Imagine… Utt and you! Pia Panichkul… sounds nice doesn't it?" commented Pixie.  
  
"I don't know. Why me? Why is life so complicated? I mean why does it have to be me? Can't it be someone else? Like that VJ what's her name..." whimpered Pia.  
  
"Denise?" replied Kate.  
  
"Yeah. Can't it be her?"  
  
"Well from how you're telling the story, I think it'll be someone else. Why'd you refuse him anyway? I mean you do love him, right?" asked Pixie.  
  
"No. I don't really know…you know what guys I think I don't want to talk right now. Can we just go home? We still have shops to manage tomorrow." Said Pia.  
  
"Oh Pia!" Kyle burst in tears as she started to somehow feel what Pia felt. She hugged her tight and Pia smiled.  
  
Suddenly Pixie and Kate were crying tears of both sadness and joy. They all hugged and formed a big group hug.  
  
Pixie wiped her tears dry and said, "You guys go home. You have work tomorrow! But Pia promise to tell us the full details of the night okay?"  
  
Pia nodded her head as she wiped her tears dry.  
  
  
  
On the other hand, Utt was on his way home. Speeding his way through the empty streets of Singapore, he turned his CD player on and played his Linkin Park CD blazing loud. He opened all the windows of his car to let the cold air in. He didn't know what he felt. He couldn't express his feelings. The only way he could let it out was scream or talk to someone through the night.   
  
He went to a complete stop when he reached the front of his town homes. He parked his car, went in his home and went straight to bed. He stared blankly at his white ceilings.   
  
"What did I do wrong?" he thought.   
  
He picked up the phone and dialed Jay's number.  
  
"She turned me down too." Utt told Jay.  
  
"What? Who's this? It's 1:01 in the morning." Jay replied unknowingly that it was Utt on the other line.  
  
"It's Utt." Utt replied.  
  
"Oh it's you."  
  
"Yeah, see here Jay… she turned me down too. She didn't refuse your offer because of me. Alright?" said Utt in a low tone.  
  
"That's good. Bye." replied Jay.  
  
"Don't hang up. Please."  
  
Jay hung up anyway.   
  
"Damn it!" screamed Utt.  
  
He picked up the phone and called Donita. She was always there for him. They were like siblings to each other.  
  
"D?" asked Utt.  
  
"Yeah, what do you need?" replied Donita in a sleepy tone.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Utt said it in such a heartbreaking tone that Donita felt suddenly awake.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I just lost two of my friends."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jay and Pia."  
  
"Why? I mean don't tell me that you're just jealous of them being together…"  
  
"No. Jay's mad at me for 'quote quote' stealing Pia. Then Pia turned me down."  
  
"Is that so? Well you didn't really steal Pia right? So explain to him. Then about Pia, what happened? I didn't know you liked her, why didn't you tell me? She's just probably shocked of your suddenness."  
  
"Yeah, I never thought I would fall for her either, but I just feel this need to be with her! There's something about – Pia. There's just something about her…I mean even though she doesn't seem so attractive, I see her as a very attractive woman because of how she is."   
  
"Well, well, well…I guess you do love her. Hey maybe your soul mates!" chuckled Donita. She kind of found Utt's mood funny; she hasn't seen (actually heard) Utt act like this. He was deeply in love.  
  
"C'mon D! I need help here! What should I do? I have a feeling I won't see her after a long time or I won't see her at all!"  
  
"Relax Utt! Breathe! Follow me…inhale – exhale!" she chuckled again, "So do you feel better?"   
  
"No. I think I can't breathe!"  
  
"Utt don't die on me!"  
  
He chuckled back, "Nah! I'm just kidding! I do feel better, but I'm still very much troubled about this situation!"  
  
"Okay… you know what … I'll drop by your house tomorrow and we'll work this out okay? You just sleep and get some rest!"  
  
"Alright."   
  
Utt took Donita's advice and went to sleep. He dreamt about Pia over and over again that he decided to just wake up. He stared at his TV for the whole night, though he still couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed her number. Her phone rang and she picked up, but Utt just sat speechless. He sat on his couch and fell asleep there.  
  
  
  
A loud bang was heard from Pia's door.   
  
"I'm coming!!! I'm coming!!! Hold on!" screamed Pia.  
  
As she opened the door, Kyle and Kate rushed in and insisted that she gets ready to go to her Dentist appointment.  
  
"Oh Crap!" Pia hit her head.  
  
She quickly ran to the bathroom, took a quick bath and got dressed.  
  
"Kate can you call Pixie and tell her if she can run the shop at the galleria today?" asked Pia.  
  
"Why?" asked Kate.  
  
"You're coming with me – Kyle, as always please run the shop downstairs! Thanks!" Pia hurried off to her car. She honked at Kate and she ran down to Pia's car and tagged along with Pia.  
  
Pia came out of the dental clinic without her braces. She smiled her biggest smile ever, and let out a big sigh. Teeth freedom!  
  
She dropped Kate at the galleria.   
  
"Thanks for coming with me...see you later!"  
  
"Promise not to tell my sister and Pixie what happened until I get home okay?"  
  
"I promise!" Pia smiled and raced out of the galleria.  
  
She headed to the park where she had been before meeting Utt on that Galleria opening day about two months back.  
  
She parked her car at the side walk, grabbed her book and her light jacket. She took a seat in the grass and started reading. She spent the whole afternoon in a green environment. People went and gone, and she was still there. What if two months ago she didn't come to that galleria event, didn't lose her gift from Pixie, and didn't find out about branches. What would've happened...? She wouldn't have met Utt and be in this utter confusion about the way she's looking into things, feeling about events, feeling about Utt.  
  
Then she wondered if she could stay how she is forever. Young and Single. She laid back, spread her arms on the grass and looked up at the blue skies. She closed her eyes, took a couple of deep breaths and then bounced up in a seating position. Somehow she felt that in a night her whole world changed. She seemed so troubled about … about Love. Why did it have to be her? Why did Utt fall for her? What was it about her? She found nothing about herself that Utt could possibly be in love with. Sure she was a confident woman, someone who can get anywhere because of her independent personality, other than that ... she thought to herself, 'Someone like him,' she sighed, 'a famous, lovable guy, falling for this simple city chick. I can't handle this big of a thing.' She lay back again and just closed her eyes and thought about all these questions. "Why, why, why, how, how, what, what, what?" She asked herself over and over again. Just then her phone rang, and once again she sprang up to answer it.  
  
"Where are you? It's almost five in the afternoon and you're still – where?" Pixie was screaming on the other end of the line.   
  
"I'm sorry!!! What do you want anyway?" replied Pia.  
  
"The story!"  
  
"I promised Kate that I wouldn't tell you guys until she got home."  
  
"Argh! Fine! I'll go to PIA…I'll meet you there! Okay?"  
  
"Yeah…Bye!"  
  
A few hours later Pia arrived at PIA and told her 'story'.  
  
The questions started raining on her,  
  
"So where did you guys go?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Where did you guys eat?" asked Kate.  
  
"How come you came so late?" asked Pixie.  
  
Pia chuckled, "Well, what do you expect mother?"  
  
Pia gladly answered all the questions being thrown at her.  
  
"What you guys stayed here?" exclaimed Kate, "I should've stayed in for the night so I could've spied on you guys!"  
  
"There wasn't really anything to be spied about, it was just a normal night, with a few different touches." Pia looked away. Somehow a feeling of secretiveness came over her...she didn't want to disclose her thoughts, her thoughts that would just open up another topic about her really loving Utt.  
  
Pixie snapped her fingers in front of Pia's face.  
  
"Are you okay? You know you shouldn't be thinking so much." Kyle looked at her with a very concerned look, "If the guy likes you great, don't pressure yourself into not loving him if you really do. Just because he's some big famous guy, you shouldn't stop yourself from feeling what you feel."  
  
"Why exactly are you telling me this?" Pia asked with a smile.  
  
"You don't have to tell us what you feel, we see it in the way you move." Kyle smiled, "You know we know you more than you know yourself!"  
  
"I guess...but..." Pia shut her mouth and chuckled.  
  
"But what?" asked Kate, "I think, honestly- it'll be something different dating someone like him, but you can try to make things better."  
  
"The media will always be there." Pia nodded her head.  
  
"So if you get into the MTV studio...get me some autographs okay?" Pixie cackled, and Kyle gave her a serious look, "Just Kidding!"  
  
The girls all laughed, and Pia silently thought, "It's always worth a try."  
  
  
  
Earlier that day, Donita was at Utt's house.  
  
"So what happened?" Donita asked Utt.  
  
"Well…we went out for some simple dinner and talked and joked around at her shop at the Galleria." He replied.  
  
"And? I know I'm missing a lot of tiny details here."  
  
"I dropped her at her friend's house coz she had her stuff there. Then I kissed her."  
  
"So…???"  
  
"She ran away from me."  
  
"Sad. Well you know what you should do…you shouldn't give up if you love her that much."  
  
"I'm afraid she'll go away more and more."  
  
"You'll never know unless you try. Right? Why don't we go see what's up in the studio…? Maybe it'll help you loosen up!"  
  
"I can't I have filming."  
  
"Well I'll keep you company. I'm free for today."  
  
"Thanks. I'll get ready and be down in 40 minutes."  
  
"While you're up there I'm gonna grab something to eat okay?"  
  
"Sure. Eat anything you want…cook me breakfast while you're at it!" Utt laughed.  
  
"It's nice to have you back!" replied Donita.  
  
  
  
The next day…  
  
Pia and her friends we're having a little get together at Pia's apartment.  
  
Seeing Pia without braces made all her friends go in a make-over mood.  
  
"You shouldn't be wearing your reading glasses all the time! They're going to ruin your eyes!" exclaimed Pixie.  
  
"I think they already are!" replied Pia.  
  
"I don't think so, I think that you're just really used to having your glasses on all the time that you can't last a day without them." commented Kyle.  
  
"Hmm…I guess." replied Pia.  
  
"That's why we're going to dispose them! You're just gonna use your reading glasses when you're going to read long articles, documents, or books!" Kate grabbed Pia's glasses and put them in a case and threw them over Pia's bed.  
  
"See? You look better without them!" said Pixie.  
  
Pia took a look at herself, and again, didn't find the changes that interesting.  
  
"Now about your hair!" grinned Kyle as she took out some scissors and a thin black comb.  
  
"Oh no! Not my hair! You are not cutting it!" shouted Pia.  
  
"It's too long! You should dispose of some…I think some layers will do great on your long silky black hair!"  
  
"Yeah, I think so too!" agreed Kate.  
  
Kate and Pixie pushed Pia into a chair and held her back. Pia whimpered, then gave a chuckle. She just closed her eyes and waited for the cutting time to be over.  
  
Kyle took all Pia's hair and twisted it on the top of her head and then cut off about three inches of it.   
  
"There! You look so pretty!" said Kyle.  
  
Pia rushed to the mirror and gasped. Though she kind of liked the change, the idea of changes left her mind and suddenly her mind thought of – Utt.  
  
Utt on the other hand was thinking of her too.  
  
It's been about a week and Utt has been calling, emailing, and text messaging Pia. Though Pia ignores all his doings, he still keeps on trying to reach her. He wasn't ready to face her yet, but he wanted to so badly!  
  
He tried calling Pia the 3rd time in a row. Finally she answered.  
  
"Please don't hang up!" said Utt, "if you've read or heard any of my messages, probably not, anyway they stated my explanations."  
  
"I'm sorry, but no…I didn't read any of your messages and I'm afraid I can't talk and face you right now." replied Pia.  
  
"Why? Are you afraid to love? Are you afraid to love me? I promise not to hurt you Pia."  
  
"How can you be so sure that I love you? I can't imagine words like those would come out of your mouth! How can you be so conceited and say that?"  
  
"I love you Pia! And I can't stand being without you! Why can't you give me just a little love?"  
  
"I can't."   
  
"You can't, or you won't?"  
  
"I'm sorry Utt." Pia dropped the phone.  
  
"Shit!" said Utt.  
  
The next morning Utt's doorbell rang.   
  
"Utt, Utt!!" screamed Donita.  
  
"Hold on! I'm coming!" Utt fell out of his bed as he was screaming. A loud 'thug' was heard from upstairs.   
  
"Are you okay?" screamed Donita.  
  
"Yeah!" he replied. Suddenly he saw a brown package under his bed. It was the drawing. He grabbed it and answered the door. He was surprised to see Donita with someone else. –Jay.  
  
"Hey man…I'm sorry for getting a bad temper just like that. I mean I shouldn't blame you for Pia right?" Jay reasoned out.   
  
"I guess." Utt opened the Package and looked at the poster board.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you over Pia now? Is this you're new gal?" chuckled Jay.  
  
"No. I think…"paused Utt.  
  
"I think what?" asked Donita.  
  
Utt took a careful look at the picture and examined it. He saw a super tiny initial at the lower right corner of the poster.  
  
It read, "P.I.A."  
  
"This is Pia. These are Pia's eyes!"  
  
Utt ran upstairs took a super fast shower, grabbed the poster board, and grabbed his keys.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Donita.  
  
"To find Pia." Utt replied.  
  
"I'm coming" she said.  
  
"Hey me too!" added Jay.  
  
  
  
Utt speeded through the streets to get to the Galleria. Donita, Jay and him rushed to find Pia in the whole Galleria. Utt was hoping to find her in Pulp. She wasn't there, but Kate was.   
  
"Kate!" screamed Utt.  
  
"Oh…Utt!" she was shocked and almost dropped the drinks she was holding.  
  
"Is Pia here?"   
  
"Nope."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"P.I.A."  
  
"I know… I'm looking for Pia. Where is she?"  
  
"P.I.A.!"  
  
Donita and Jay rushed through and interrupted.  
  
"P.I.A.'s the main branch of Pulp!" screamed both Donita and Jay.  
  
"Jinx! You owe me a bubble tea!" said Donita. Jay and Donita laughed, and then Utt shook them.  
  
"What? I'm lost! What's PIA?" he said.  
  
"Don't you know about it? This is just a branch of Pia's shop. PIA is-." Jay was about to explain the whole branch story when Utt cut him off and instructed to show him the way to Pulp in Alley (Ave.).  
  
On their way, Donita and Jay explained the whole P.I.A. idea.   
  
Utt arrived in front of P.I.A. He grabbed the poster board and headed inside the shop. He went to the cashier and asked the worker if Pia was around.  
  
She turned around and an expression struck her face.  
  
"Pia?" Utt held her hand. He looked at her straight in the eyes. She looked different, but he was sure that nothing else changed about her. Her 'always on' reading glasses were gone, her braces were off as well, and her hair was different and down.  
  
She slipped away and stood up and prepared to leave.  
  
"Please talk to me. I wanted to tell you that I love you and I don't want to loose you." Utt said quietly.  
  
"I never was with you." she replied. Her eyes were full of tears, and she was ready to burst and cry.  
  
Kyle was coming from her apartment upstairs when she saw Pia talking to Utt. She paused, looked around and saw Donita and Jay.  
  
She waved to Jay and Donita. They signaled her to come to them.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Kyle.  
  
"I don't know…he's talking to her I guess." said Jay.  
  
"We should just leave them, we'll wait in a table or something." added Donita.   
  
"I don't feel so good about this." Said Jay  
  
"Why?" asked Kyle.  
  
"I feel this pain in my chest." Jay said as he touched his heart.  
  
"What heartburn?" laughed Kyle and Donita.  
  
"No. I mean…I can't have her." whimpered Jay.  
  
"Guess what? Utt might not have her either! So stay cool. You might get a heart attack!" said Kyle.  
  
Pia was preparing to head out the store when Utt handed her a brown package.  
  
"I believe you lost this. I'm giving it back coz I found It." Utt took a deep breath and waited for Pia's reply.  
  
Pia stayed where she was standing, opened the package and found her long lost drawing. She stared into Utt's eyes. His eyes never looked so pitiful before.   
  
He whispered, "Don't you think we're soul mates or something? I'm supposed to be with you. I guess I just said everything to soon. But I know that I'm supposed to love you! Why can't you love me too?"  
  
She touched his cheek and kissed it. She hugged him tight and whispered into his ear, "I lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again."   
  
Tears streamed down her face. Just then Utt kissed her, then stared into her deep brown eyes and wiped her tears dry.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Utt!" she said as tears began falling from her face again.   
  
"I was afraid…afraid of changes and I was afraid that I wouldn't be good enough for you. I was afraid to love you because I don't want to lose you!" she continued.  
  
"You'll never lose me, and I'll never lose you. See how I found my way here? I'll – We'll always find each other." he smiled and leaned over to kiss her.   
  
She leaned back, smiled and said, "Lost & Found." 


End file.
